


In Dream Logic

by HybridTrash13



Category: Original Works
Genre: Blood, Camping, Dinosaurs, Dream Logic, Dreaming Madness, Gen, Gratuitous Gore, Horror, Humor, I think that I should actually talk to someone about some of this..., Kids, Nine/Ten Year old me scares me..., Sanity not Included, Shocking Content, Subconscious Wishes and Desires, Tenses kind of flip-flop, There is no Logic, insane troll logic, welcome to my world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4838492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridTrash13/pseuds/HybridTrash13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams. A plane of reality that’s entered through sleep and even just drifting through the day. You’ll admit that they actually do have an odd sort of logic to them at times. Giving eerie warnings and experiences. </p><p>From scary nightmares, to relatively pleasant experiences. To the weird and wacky, and the more normal how is this a dream kind of experience. Here’s a peak into my subconscious mind and the reality that I face when I’m asleep.</p><p><b>Warning:</b> Here lies madness, dinosaurs, possible fandom stuff and the most random mish-mashes of realities that you’ve ever seen. Sanity is to be left forgotten thankyou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A T-Rex Crashed My Camping Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a sort of dumping spot for weird dreams that I keep having. So here you all go a taste of my dream diary. Also, various ages and representations of myself because some of these are actually ones that I’ve dug up and out of my actual journals and notebooks from previous years.
> 
> Such as this one from when I was ages: seven, eight and nine.
> 
> Anyway Enjoy.

Sitting in the backseat of my dad's car is not the best experience really. There's no air-con or fan and it's incredibly stuffy with my younger six year old brother pressed right into my side. The fact that we're currently forced to listen to nothing more than a static buzz does. not. Help. At all.

"Daddy! Are we at the campsite yet?" I whined trying to push my brother away. It doesn't work he pushed me right back and then stuck out his tongue.

"Not quite..." Dad said a bit distracted looking at the map and frowning. "What is this..."

"Are we lost?" my younger brother piped up with a way too innocent look as I grumbled.

"No!" Dad hastens to explain before he shifted and we slowed down even more some trees scraping across the top of the car. "We just need to find someone to ask for a few quick directions..."

"We're lost..." I sighed and rested my hands onto my knees and peered out the window at the plant life. It wasn't that bad, but really I would just rather be at home watching Dora or some other Cartoon. Maybe the Little Einsteins?

That was when I saw a movement and a flash of something. My fingers flexed and I suddenly had a bad feeling. Beside me Cordell started to squirm and tug at his belt complaining about how long it was taking to reach the campground.

"Dad..." I even sounded a little off my eyes focused on something in the distance. "I don't think that we're supposed to be here..."

"Hmm... Oh!" Dad looked kind of panicked as he suddenly shifted the car, and we jolted forwards before speeding backwards.

A roar filled the air as Dad spun the car around and raced back the way we came, map discarded onto the floor. I wanted to ask but something kept me silent. Beside me Cordell had also fallen silent seemingly aware that something was wrong...

Very, very wrong. Ahead of us we could see what appeared to be an abandoned campground. A jeep left unguarded, a destroyed and torn up tent and a faintly still lit fire in the fire pit. Dad stopped the car and he poked his head out looking around.

I blinked and Cordell whined from beside me. Dad shook his head and we were moving again, things just kind of blurred together and the next thing that I knew we were setting up our own camp.

Dad was on the phone with Mum, assuring her that yes we were fine. No nothing had happened and also that he knew to be on the lookout for any dinosaurs.

I didn't question it, after all I knew that the dinosaurs were a normal camping danger. You weren't supposed to wander too far away from camp after all. Also there were danger areas and illegal campgrounds for a reason.

We should've been safe.

"HEY DAD!" Cordell's shout drew my attention and I stared at the body of something. It was torn apart like the tent we'd found earlier... And something else about it just made the situation feel wrong. "Do you know what could've done that?" Cordell asked grin just a touch too wide.

Dad simply shrugged and then told us to get into the tent it was time for bed.

I was curled up in my sleeping bag, both Dad and Cordell were fast asleep. Through the tent I could see lights and figures moving around. Getting settled, and then there was a shout and a roar and a scream.

Something was wrong...

Something was wrong and I stilled my breathing quickening and my eyes widening. Dad bolted upright and looked around before he scooped up a weapon motioned for me to wake my brother and then told us both to be quiet.

I simply nodded while Cordell sleepily rubbed at his eyes and gave Dad nothing more than a yawn and confused look.

Dad then tore out of the tent and we were left in complete silence. And darkness since now there was no light outside the tent. Cordell looked a bit more awake now and he looked around nervously before crawling over to me.

"Tamara... What's going on?" He asked eyes staring up at me showing nothing more than pure terror.

"I don't know..." I answered quietly even as there was suddenly a new sound. Breathing, and footsteps much, much larger than any human.

"I'm scared..." Cordell's voice wasn't even above a whisper but my hand was already over his mouth, especially as the front flap to the tent moved.

Teeth.

Big giant pointed teeth met my gaze, a large fang filled mouth and nose. Deep breaths. Remain as quiet as possible. What was the advice that school had given in case of this kind of situation.

Play Dead.

Remain absolutely silent and hope that it didn't know that you were there. I couldn't move and Cordell was completely still beside me. We were both more than silent, I couldn't even feel my own heartbeat.

The next thing that I knew we were both running. Ducking under ferns and through bushes and giant T-Rex chasing us and Dad right there telling us to run faster and not to worry everything would be fine.

I don't think that I was moving quite fast enough. At age eight I was too small to really keep up and Cordell was even worse off. It didn't take long for us to get separated from the rest of the human stampede and we were simply running.

Running, running as fast as we could.

"There!" My brother pointed and just ahead I could see a stand in the middle of the woods. A platform. We dashed towards it, only just barely making it and climbing just out of reach of the T-Rex's jaws.

It roared furious at being denied and then slammed into the stands. We clung to the railing before staring at the light. The alarm and the alert. All we needed to do was switch it on and then wait... And hope that the T-Rex didn't know the platform over.

Cordell struggled with the switch as the T-Rex charged again making everything shake. I helped and together we both managed to turn the light on. The whole area flared white for a moment and I could see the beast glaring at us and roaring in pain before turning and fleeing.

We both slumped down and laughed for a bit after that before curling up in front of the light, our backs to it. Even as it spun around to create a protection circle too bright for the Dinosaurs to stand... Or at least that was the explanation the school gave us.

Personally I think that it was just because of the suddenness that the T-Rex had left...

There was a whirring sound and we both looked up. A helicopter had come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world literally just was. Also, this was way back when, shortly after I had watched a Jurassic Park movie for the first time. Also a bit of Dinotopia and a couple of other dinosaury things mixed all into one mishmash of a dream that really is open to interpretation.
> 
> Enjoy anyway. Along with the rest of the weird shit that gets thrown into this “dream journal”


	2. Of Red

Have you ever woken up with just this feeling of wrongness? As though you're sure that something is wrong but what exactly is wrong is unknown? Well I do, all the time in fact...

I look around everything is normal, red on the walls, and staining the carpet. Broken window with glass shards floating just barely in the air... My arms and legs, entire body nothing more than bare bones.

I'm a skeleton, that's normal... SO I don't know where the feeling of wrong comes from even as I move from the bed and kind of pad out into the hall towards the kitchen. The dogs happily greet me and there's my parents. Both of them also skeletons they smile and nod at me before Dad reminds me that today's a school day.

I thank him before going to wake up my younger brother. Pull on the clothing and out the door.

Everyone else greets us, the neighbour waving a single arm before reattaching it. The school gates loom and other skeleton children and teachers welcome us. The world is still red, the colour seeping into everything except the bleach white of our bones.

There's talk of the humans who once ruled the planet and I absently draw the skeleton birds from the tree out front. It's easy and simple and yet...

Something is still wrong.

I don't know what even as we begin playing skull-ball. Liam's the ball today and we all laugh even as he whines and complains asking us to perhaps be a bit gentler with him.

I noticed someone in the corner and missed my kick causing everyone to boo even as I wandered away curious about this stranger.

They were different, with flash and strange fuzz on their head. They looked up at me, blue, and the red fades a bit. I look down at myself because now I feel different. Pale pink and flesh, I blinked.

"Wake Up!" They say it so quietly and I twist as laughter filled the air and everything just kind of shattered. I fall, and keep falling past bones of white and grey. Past yellowed paper and a coffee stained shirt. A grave open and waiting with hands reaching up and out ready to catch me.

I close my eyes, opening them again I'm in my room. Fully human, fully intact. Except that there's still red staining the walls and the carpet. Even outside of my room, red and a smell that I couldn't quite place. Wandering a bit further there was a hand just kind of lying there on the ground.

White bone visible, and a eye sitting beside it. I kept moving finding more torn up and dumped body parts lying around as if they were of no importance. Some organs from inside a person, skull shards smashed against the wall and a smear of grey-red mush on the wall as it dripped down.

I soon found the dogs. Both torn up as well, with a paw here, and the top half of Jackie's jaw was completely missing allowing me to see her tongue as it simply hang there in the bottom part and other bits of her head.

Pudgy was handing by rope like red things dripping more red down the linoleum. I blinked and then just kept walking. It may have still felt wrong but, honestly I didn't feel scared and instead just walked and got some breakfast.

Red, more red and not cereal but I still ate whatever it was before walking down towards the school.

More mangled bodies and torn up people. Reaching the school there's someone else already there. They're standing with their back to me. Scattered around their feet are various body parts and held loosely in their hand is a glinting silver knife with faint red shining and dripping off it.

"Isn't this the inevitability?" they ask laughing as they turn around gaping holes in their face instead of eyes. They smile, broken and twisted and I merely tilted my head before shrugging. There's no fear even as they stride towards me and the world sort of fades into grey and then black.

I see my own face reflected back to me.

Then I'm waking up again. Red splattered over my face and in my hair. Knife gripped in hand with red trailing over it and my palm. I'm standing over my younger brother and he's staring with such wide and horrified eyes.

"Please..." he whimpered and all I done was laugh because I don't even feel anything. "WAKE UP!" he screamed as I slam the knife down, a pillow and he's gone I blinked before sliding off the red soaked bed.

I wandered back to my room. Curled up under the blankets and stared at the face on the roof.

"Yes... We all return to pieces and dirt eventually." I say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was nine/ten when I first had this dream... Can’t say that I really want to know where it came from or anything else about it really. Kind of creepy, also freaking hell mind WTF.
> 
> Also... I’ve still never seen an actual horror movie or read a horror book...


End file.
